Untitled
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jimin seperti ini, Yoongi seperti itu. Intinya Jimin butuh Yoongi/ Yoonmin, dom!Yoongi detected! sub!Jimin detected!/ bxb, AU, age gap!/ drabble!
1. Random

**Warning : Cerita terlampau ringan. Tidak dianjurkan untuk kalian yang menangguhkan romance overload. Maaf. Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin hanya memicingkan mata, meyakinkan diri apa yang dikungkung pandangannya sekarang ini benar. Itu Yoongi dengan kendaraan roda empat biru metalik miliknya. Di depan gerbang. Meraih macam pandangan bagi semua murid pejalan kaki.

"Sepertinya pria mapan. Menurutmu berapa umurnya?" Ini sungguh, Jungkook hanya iseng bertanya.

"Dua puluh delapan." Tak menyangka Jimin juga serius menjawab. Namun kakinya tidak lanjut meniti langkah.

"Kau kenal?" Ia yang lebih tinggi, yang tengah merangkul bahu Jimin erat ikut terhenti langkahnya. Melihat gelagat lucu figur incaran hati ini pastilah pria sedikit berumur di depan sana merupakan seorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sangat." Jimin sendiri mengeluarkan jawaban dengan tangan sudah terjulur menjauhkan kalungan Jungkook. Namun bocah itu tetap kukuh.

Begitu Jimin mendongakkan paras, ia melihat pergelangan si pria yang naik turun. Memberi kode untuk segera mendekat. Sementara itu ia sudah ambil langkah seraya masih sibuk dengan tingkah Jungkook.

"Kakakmu?" Lagi, Jungkook melempar tanya. Tidak akan puas sebelum segala di benak terjawab jelas.

"Lepas, Jungkook." Jimin masih berusaha bahkan hingga ia sudah berhadapan dengan si objek pemanggil.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya kakak." Dahi Jungkook berkerut, menautkan pasang alis. Matanya memindai dari atas hingga ujung jari Yoongi –jika memang terlihat. Merasa asing, tentu saja. Rasa-rasanya ia tahu segala tentang Jimin. Mengapa baru kali ini melihatnya?

"Uhmmm, yah. Dia bukan kakakku memang." Jimin tersenyum tak enak.

Jungkook menoleh lagi, menghadap wajah Jimin karena sepenggal kalimat di akhir. Mendadak sosok yang setengah dipeluk itu sudah ditarik, menyisakan lengannya sendiri yang megambang. Begitu ia gerakkan leher ke depan, justru disambut kuncian tangan yang erat naik. Dipamerkan. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ini cukup? Aku bukan kakaknya. Namaku Yoongi. Salam kenal, bocah."

Sebelum mendorong Jimin untuk duduk ke kursi penumpang, Yoongi menyempatkan diri mengusak surai Jungkook. Juga mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia sudah ada yang punya, ngomong-ngomong."

Mengangkat wajah mengakkan tubuh, Yoongi memasang seringai di bibir. Menepuk-nepuk pipi si bocah kemudian berjalan pergi.

Sial, Jungkook merasa harga dirinya jatuh dalam.

Dan, itu serius!? Jimin kekasih pria berumur tadi? Hah?

Jungkook menjejakkan kaki kesal, sangat. Haruskah ia menyesal dilahirkan sepantaran Jimin? Mungkin ia akan merengek pada ibunya setelah ini. Uring-uringan mengapa ia tak dilahirkan saja sepuluh tahun lebih dulu.

* * *

"Siapa itu?" Walau mata malasnya tajam memaku pada aspal jalanan, otak Yoongi masih terbayang pada rangkulan sok mesra teman sekolah Jimin tadi.

"Jeon Jungkook." Yang ditanya menjawab santai, sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Oh."

Jimin mengulum senyum, lucu saja. Yoongi bukannya _overprotective_. Tapi dia tahu mana yang _teman biasa_ mana yang _lebih dari biasa_. Yah, bawaan umur. Lebih peka, lebih tajam.

"Tumben menjemput?" Jimin menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke tas.

"Penat saja. Lagipula kau juga pasti senang."

"Aih, tentu saja. Sudah seminggu aku diduakan dengan proyek lirikmu, _hyung_." Kali ini tangannya sudah hendak membuka bungkusan coklat batang.

"Tidak usah protes. Dulu kau sendiri yang berkata tidak apa-apa jika aku mengacuhkanmu demi pekerjaan."

Dongkol, tapi itu benar. Masih ingat ia bagaimana mengumbar janji agar diterima Yoongi. Jadi, sekarang Jimin hanya mampu diam saja.

Dan jemari Jimin kini sudah menjepit sepotong coklat, namun itu tak sampai ke mulutnya.

" _Hyunggg_ …" Jimin merengek gemas. Sebal melihat Yoongi yang mengunyah gula manis itu dengan santai. Bukan ia pelit. Tapi potongan pertama harus jadi miliknya. Biasanya seperti itu.

"Berhenti makan coklat, pipimu makin gemuk saja."

Jimin mendengus. Selanjutnya lebih memilih untuk menggigit saja _snack_ kecintaannya. "Kita berhari-hari tidak bertemu, _hyung_. Ternyata kau tetap menyebalkan."

Yoongi sengaja tak mendengarkan kritikan tadi. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memakan coklatnya, Jimin _ie_." Lagi, ia mengajukan ultimatum yang sama.

"Aish, kenapa lagi!?"

"Nanti kau makin manis."

Hm.

Ada umpatan yang diteriakkan keras dalam nurani Jimin. Okay, Min Yoongi makin menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Jimin tetap suka.

* * *

"Serius, _hyung_? Taman bermain? Yoong _hyung_?" Jimin tak henti memborbardir pria yang lebih tua itu dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Diam." Yoongi sendiri makin mengencangkan genggaman tangan. Membawa ia dan kekasihnya makin masuk ke tengah arena. "Sudah kubilang aku suntuk."

"Otakmu benar-benar bergeser, ya?"

"Bicara yang sopan, bocah." Gemas, Yoongi menjauhkan wajah Jimin yang sedari tadi dekat dengan parasnya sendiri. Menusukkan telunjuk di pipinya dan mendorong jauh wajah Jimin.

"Tapi serius, _hyung_! Kau aneh!" inisiatif sendiri, Jimin menghentikan langkah.

"Ikut saja. Kau juga senang." Kali ini kedua pipi Jimin menjadi sasaran tangan Yoongi.

Jimin menepis, mengusap-usap pipi yang memerah. "Benar memang. Ya sudah, katakan _hyung_ ingin naik apa?"

"Apapun yang membuatku berteriak." Kepala Yoongi berotasi, mematai apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Wahana yang dikira bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan dari ruang tertutup tiap hari.

Jika diingat, sepertinya terakhir Yoongi kemari saat masih seumuran Jimin. Kelas dua sekolah akhir. Oh, sudah lama rupanya.

"Rasanya tdak ada." Jimin berkomentar. Ia sendiri juga tengah menatap wahana yang bisa membuat teriakkan lolos keluar. Mungkin untuknya ada. Tapi bagi Yoongi? Astaga, memilih permainan saja Jimin harus menggunakan otak.

"Memang aku apa, hah?" Yoongi menatap Jimin malas.

"Berapa lama kita pacaran? Kau kaku, _hyung_. Aku juga belum pernah melihatmu berteriak."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mendengarnya hari ini. Cepat, sebelum malam."

Pada akhirnya Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk mencoba semua permainan yang memacu keras hormon adrenalin. Semua itu membuat Jimin paham, Yoongi tidaklah sekaku itu. Ia benar-benar berteriak, tertawa walau tidak keras, namun tersenyum lebar seolah dari satu teilnga ke ujung telinga lain. Dan demi apapun, Jimin suka sekali.

Lucu juga sejujurnya. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang bisa dipandang singkat untuk jarak suatu hubungan. Ada banyak perbedaan, tentu saja. Pola pikir itu yang utama.

" _Tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi kau yang harus lebih banyak belajar mengerti aku."_

Itu kalimat tanda permulaan hubungan yang akan selalu Jimin ingat. Yang akan selalu Jimin jadikan mantra bila ia merasa dalam mode kekanakan. Bukan berarti Jimin tak ingin jadi diri sendiri, namun apa yang Yoongi katakan benar.

" _Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa yang tertua yang selalu benar. Tapi, cukup diingat. Yang dewasa sudah pasti mengerti namun dengan pandangan berbeda. Jadi aku tidak mau mendengar suatu hari kau marah padaku karena aku egois atau apa."_

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja saat itu. Tapi kini ia bisa mengerti. Ia sudah paham.

Jimin yang masih sering berjiwa labil sementara Yoongi akan cepat mengatakan 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Jimin yang hanya dibebani tugas gila sekolah sementara Yoongi yang distreskan dengan _deadline_ lagu untuk produser musik.

Yoongi yang sengaja mencari ketenangan di café pinggiran kota sedangkan Jimin mau diajak dengan niatan wifi gratis. Yoongi yang terlampau sering makan di luar sedangkan Jimin menganggapnya tanda makan puas tanpa bayar. Yoongi yang disibukkan dengan rincian uang untuk kebutuhan bulanan sedangakn Jimin yang masih terima jadi dari orang tuanya. Ada banyak yang lain, dari hal kecil seringan benih hingga yang besar seberat hidup.

" _Akan ada banyak perbedaan. Aku maklum. Dan kau mau tidak mau juga harus memaklumi."_

Dulu Jimin pikir semua berat. Tapi jika ia menerima semua dengan tangan dan pikiran terbuka, segalanya memang lebih ringan. Ada saat di mana ia minder atau apa pada sosok yang lebih dewasa, namun karena Yoongi memang tak pernah melempar protesan apapun maka Jimin kembali percaya. Ia bertahan. Yoongi juga bertahan.

"Sudah ingin pulang? Seragammu kusut sekali."

Jimin menyeruput es kopinya, menggeleng. "Satu lagi, ya?"

"Masih ada?" Yoongi rasa semua sudah cukup untuk membuat tenggorokannya calon terjangkit radang, tapi satu lagi juga tidak masalah.

"Aku ingin naik itu. Satu hal yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan bila kau berada di taman bermain."

Yoongi menoleh ke luar kaca bening, apa yang diarah oleh telunjuk kekasihnya. Oh, wahanya yang dikenal romantis itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Yoongi segera saja bangkit berdiri.

"EH? Serius mau?" Sesungguhnya Jimin juga tidak percaya. Dia hanya menguji apa Yoongi ada minat terhadap bianglala berpendar terang di sana.

"Apa salahnya menaiki itu? Cepat berdiri."

Maka Jimin segera mematuhi perintah.

* * *

"Menyenangkan?"

Kepala Jimin mengangguk sekali. "Cantik, bukan?"

Cahaya kota terlihat jelas, kelip lampu kendaraan yang melata di bawah sana juga. Jimin memang jarang menaiki bianglala. Baginya tidak akan asyik bila tanpa sosok teman. Tapi nyatanya, begitu ada Yoongi suasana tetap senyap.

"Tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" Netra Jimin masih sangat setia menatap ke luar, ke bawah.

"Aku rasa percuma tadi mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk berteriak." Yoongi mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seperti ini saja, aku sudah kembali tenang. Hadap sini."

Jimin patuh, dan segera bertemu dengan suara kamera. Ia berdecak sebelum memberi komentar, "Cocok sekali menjadi _papparazi_."

"Cantik, bukan?" Membalik ponselnya, Yoongi memperlihatkan hasil foto.

"Aku tidak-"

"Pemandangannya, maksudku." Yoongi menyimpan lagi ponsel ke dalam saku, tanpa ada rasa salah.

"Menyebalkan."

Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum. Ia banyak mengumbar lengkung menyenangkan itu hari ini. Selanjutnya mendekatkan diri dengan posisi Jimin duduk walau masih tetap di hadapan remaja itu.

"Mungkin sebulan sekali kita bisa naik ini." Yoongi mengusulkan.

"Benar? Yakin?" Mata Jimin menyipit, meminta kejelasan. Tidak perlu janji.

"Asalkan ada waktu luang." Ia memangku wajah pada tangan yang disangga di atas paha. Menunggu reaksi lucu yang pasti dikeluarkan.

Benar saja, Jimin menambah volume udara di rongga mulut. Memancing pipinya untuk menggembung. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Masih dalam mode bahagia, Yoongi makin gencar menggoda. "Cium aku."

"Ulangi?" Jimin kira gendang telinganya salah tangkap.

"Cium aku." Satu alisnya terangkat.

Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir. Cium? Dia? Mencium Yoongi?

"Ayo, Jimin. Sebelum benda ini turun." Telunjuk di dagu pria surai abu itu menantang Jimin untuk berani maju atau tidak.

Maka dengan itu, Jimin mendekatkan wajah dan memberi kecup di pipi. Hei, yang benar saja ia harus mencium bibir.

"Sudah?"

Badan Yoongi kembali tegak. Ia mendecak seraya melipat tangan naik sejajar dada. "Mengapa malu-malu sekali."

Dan Yoongi segera memajukan tubuh, hanya menempelkan bibir sebelum pintu terbuka.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Cheesy ball, yes I know._

Tapi selesai UKK dengan segala kekacauan yang aku buat, membuat ingin menulis sesautu yang manis. Seperti biasa. Dan terlalu biasa. Sangat biasa. Kapan pula aku bisa membuat cerita dengan tema berat. Tapi terima kasih sekali untuk yang membaca. Aku ingin hiatus hingga lebaran, ngomong-ngomong. _See you_ ^^

Dan yah untuk Park Injung. Kakak tak yakin kamu membaca ini atau tidak setelah melihat _warning_ di atas. Tapi sudah, ya? Hutang kakak lunas XD Dan maaf untuk ff rasa gula kapas yang mungkin membuat Injung bergidik. Intinya, hutang kakak lunas XD


	2. To Tease, Bae

**Dedicated to: Park Injung**

* * *

" _Hyung_ …"

"Apa?"

"Apel itu, kau yang makan?"

Jimin memandang sebutir buah merah di hadapan, yang sudah tergigit satu sisinya.

"Oh? Bukan. Namjoon memakannya tadi saat kau masih di sekolah. Tapi setelah menerima panggilan ia tinggalkan."

Jimin mendengus. Itu apel yang ia beri tadi pagi, berharap jika Yoongi yang akan melahapnya. Ternyata kenyataan justru membuat kecewa.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu maksudku memberi apel itu, ya?"

"Eh?"

Jimin meletakkan pensil dan melipat dua tangannya di atas buku catatan sekolah. Ia sandarkan dagu di sana dan memandangi apel tak utuh di depan matanya itu.

"Pernah dengar tidak, jika apel itu lambang hati?"

Yoongi diam, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku coretannya dan membenarkan letak kaca mata.

Tak mendapat respon, Jimin mendengus. Ia lanjut berujar. "Kalau orang ingin minta maaf, dia bisa berikan apel. Jika sosok yang ditujunya mau memakan satu gigitan, itu tandanya ia menerima permintaan maaf itu."

Yoongi menyangga pipi dengan satu tangannya. "Jadi kau ingin minta maaf padaku? Karena apa?"

Dengan kilat, Jimin menyanggah. "Bukan. Itu artinya apel juga bisa untuk menyatakan perasaan. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak peka sekali."

"Mengapa aku disalahkan? Mana kutahu jika kau memberiku apel dengan maksud seperti itu."

Jimin diam, agak membenarkan juga. Siapa pula yang paham arti dibalik sebutir apel jika tanpa sepatah dua patah kata penjelasan? Tapi tapi tapi… Yoongi 'kan sudah menjalani dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya, serius belum pernah dengar perumpamaan sejenis itu?

"Jadi, kau marah?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Hm? Tidak juga. Walau sedikit kesal."

Yoongi ikut melipat tangan dan ikut menyandarkan dagu. Jadi, manik kelamnya sejajar dengan bola mata Jimin. "Maaf."

Jimin menghindar. Ia kembali menegakkan kepala dan mengapit pensil mekaniknya di antara jemari. Melanjutkan tugas yang sempat tertunda.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi langsung memasang senyum di wajah. "Tapi, Jimin…"

"Hm?"

Ada hening sekejap, sebelum Yoongi menjawab di antara sunyi.

"Daripada lewat perantara, bukannya akan lebih enak mendengarnya langsung?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Mendengar jika Yoongi hanya sayang Park Jimin. Tak perlu apel untuk pembuktian."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar satu suara. Batang karbon ringkih dalam pensil yang mendadak patah, sementara empunya salah tingkah.

* * *

Jimin baru selesai mengeringkan rambut. Ia melipat seragam sekolahnya, kemudian menjejalkan itu ke dalam ransel. Matanya memandangi sudut ruangan, tak ada Yoongi di sana.

 _Di kamar._

Segera ia melangkah menuju satu pintu tertutup dan membukanya. Pria yang dicari terlihat tengah membaringkan tubuh dengan lengan menutupi mata. Jimin tidak bisa berasumsi jika Yoongi tidur, karena satu tangannya lain terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk tempat tidur, seperti mengikuti tempo nada atau apa.

Jadi bukannya melangkah berjinjit untuk meredam suara, anak itu justru menerjang dan menindih tubuh Yoongi. Menciptakan seruan kaget serta nafas tertahan dari sang korban.

Tentu tak tertinggal umpatan manis. " _Shit_ , _bae_."

Jimin terkekeh senang. " _Bae_?" Ia masih pertahankan posisinya.

Yoongi menyingkirkan lengan yang tadi menutup mata. "Minggir?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng, tak hanya sekali.

"Jimin- _ah_ …"

Hanya suara kekehan yang menguar, menggemaskan memang. "Tidak. Biar ganti aku yang menggodamu." Lagi, dera tawa itu berlanjut.

Yoongi bisa dengan jelas menikmati sajian senyum baik bibir maupun mata kekasihnya. Hanya saja, posisinya tak menyenangkan. Iya, _tidak menyenangkan_.

"Rasa-rasanya aku jadi serba salah, dasar bocah. Cepat minggir."

Untuk kali ini, Jimin patuh. Meninggalkan kecup sedetik di bibir Yoongi, baru ia bangkit duduk, pun dengan Yoongi sendiri. Pria itu menyandarkan punggung. Tak segan menarik pinggang Jimin yang hendak pergi turun dari tempat tidur untuk duduk di sela dua kakinya. Jimin sempat memekik tak siap.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau balas dendam, _hyung_." Jimin menggerutu. Hanya saja tetap membiarkan lengan Yoongi yang ganti bertengger melingkari dada membawa tubunya mundur. Bersandar sepenuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi letakkan dagu pada puncak kepala Jimin.

"Pati tidak seimbang bobotnya. Aish, sakit. Menjauh." Jimin mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa jauh dagu runcing itu dari kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, dendam selalu lebih kejam. Omong-omong…" Ada jeda sesaat.

Nah, ini. Jimin tak suka jika Yoongi menggantung kalimatnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jimin jadi membatu sebentar, lalu-

" _Shampoo_ -ku wangi sekali ya."

membuatnya merona, panas, juga-

"Pelit." Membuatnya jadi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak melarangmu menggunakannya… _bae_." Jimin bergidik begitu kata terakhir dibisikkan tepat di telinga.

Awalnya memang ia suka. _Bae_ terdengar lucu tadi. Demi apa, Yoongi jarang sekali memberi panggilan istimewa atau sejenis itu.

Tapi jika hanya digunakan untuk menggoda, Jimin tak bisa mentolerir. Jantungnya tidak sekuat itu untuk berkerja ekstra melebihi batas normal. Tidak tidak tidak.

"Aku tahu kau memerah, Jimin." Yoongi ganti tertawa. Ia memainkan kedua pipi kenyal Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Ugh… Berhenti, _hyung_."

"Kenapa aku harus menurut?"

Jimin tak menemukan pernyataan yang tepat untuk menjawab. Dia hanya meremas-remas tangan, antara panas dingin.

Jelas saja itu membuat Yoongi makin menyeringai senang.

"Kau jadi pendiam. Biar kutunggu berapa lama kau berani membuka mulut lagi untuk menggodaku, _bae_?"

 _Shit!_

* * *

 _Cheesy and crazy and boring and have no point. This is drabble. The drab drabble, Sorry :"_

Udah _nggak_ heran memang saat menulis akan melenceng jauh dari apa yang tertata di otak. Tapi ini….

Hasil di tengah-tengah hiatus, kurang memuaskan? Pasti. Tapi kenapa pula _teaser_ BigHit sukses membangun imaji.

 _Btw_ , Park Injung. Ini udah kayak kumpulan _drabble_ untuk dirimu seoarang. Ahahahahaha... Nikmati kegilaanku dan bilang kalau tubuhmu _melintir geli_ karena ini XD Lagi, tanggunganku lunas, yaaa~


	3. Couple?

**Hanya ingin berbagi imaji. Semoga suka, semoga ikut tersenyum senang sama sepertiku XD**

 **Selamat menikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin banyak merengut, terhitung beberapa hari akhir-akhir ini. Penyebabnya hanya masalah simpel.

Sesuatu berbau _couple_. Benda kembaran.

Semua hanya diawali oleh pertanyaan ringan Jungkook suatu siang saat menikmati santapan kantin.

"Apa kau punya banyak benda couple dengan Yoongi _hyung_?"

Saat itu Jimin hanya berkedip saja tapi bungkam bibirnya.

"Tidak ada?" Ada sejumput nada remeh di sana.

"Uhm… Dia tidak mungkin suka sesuatu seperti itu, Jungkook." Jimin mau tak mau mengakui.

Kalau dijangkau ulang, sejak mereka menjalani hubungan memang mereka tak pernah ungkit. Jimin sendiri juga sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang satu hal kecil tersebut sampai pertanyaan Jungkook terlontar tadi.

"Dia kaku sekali, ya. Satupun tak ada? Sungguh?"

Yang Jimin mampu hanya menggeleng. Sementara Jungkook sendiri memberi pandangan kasihan.

"Putus saja." Pancingnya.

Jimin hanya memberi pelototan mata tak terima.

Walau nyatanya itu mampu membangkitan jiwa kekanakan Jimin. Ia jadi sering membuang pandang pada beberapa pasangan di sekolah atau tempat lain kala saling papasan. Menelisik dan menatap iri jika mendapati pakaian maupun sepatu yang sama warna. Bahkan ia jadi makin teliti, mendapati beberapa sejoli mengenakan gelang sepasang. Lantas, ia jadi iri.

Jimin ingin seperti itu. ingin sekali.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, di hari minggu waktunya mereka bertemu, Jimin segera mengutarakan apa yang ia mau. " _Hyung_ , ayo cari benda kembar!"

Yoongi yang baru menyalakan mesin roda empatnya hanya mengangkat satu alis naik. Perlahan membawa kendaraan keluar dari area perumahan rumah Jimin itu. "Untuk apa?"

Jimin menggertakkan gigi gemas. "Tentu saja untuk dipakai, _hyung_. Memang untuk apa lagi?"

"Dipamerkan."

Eh, Jimin agak tertohok juga. Pada dasarnya memang ia ingin pamer pada bocah Jeon itu jika sudah diberi barang _couple_ oleh Yoongi.

"Hal seperti itu tak ada gunanya, Jimin. Kalau hanya untuk memberitahu orang-orang jika kau milikku, besok biar kutulis di akhir lagu." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kenapa? Coba jelaskan padaku mengapa _hyung_ menganggap itu bukan hal penting?"

Ada suara hela nafas dari yang lebih tua sebelum beradu lagi. "Percuma jika barang yang kita pakai ada banyak di pasaran. Apanya yang _couple_?"

Belum mau mengalah, remaja itu membalas lagi. "Kalau begitu cari yang tidak banyak dipakai orang, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Jimin sibuk mencecari Yoongi. Masih berharap kekasihnya itu terbujuk. Walau ia sendiri juga sesungguhnya tahu jika pemikiran dewasa Yoongi tak akan pernah menganggap hal kecil semacam itu bermutu.

"Merepotkan, Jimin. Lagipula kalu nanti kau pamerkan, mereka bisa jadi banyak tanya. Aku tak mau jika kau merengek lagi supaya aku muncul di hadapan teman-temanmu."

Itu membuat Jimin merengut lagi.

' _Benar juga, sih.'_

Tapi ia masih ingin mencoba. "Nah, kalau tidak untuk kupamerkan, boleh? Ayolah, _hyung_. Satu saja. Apapun terserah kau." Suara Jimin sudah merengek-rengek memohon.

Yoongi diam saja, tak ada minat membalas.

Mendapati respon dingin itu barulah Jimin menyerah. Tentu saja kesal. Merutuk juga mengapa ia memaksa ingin padahal tahu jika akhirnya memang tak tercapai.

Dan hari kencan mereka hanya diisi suasana hambar. Tentu masih saling bicara, ada tawa pula, hanya saja terisi ketidaknyamanan. Terutama dari Jimin sendiri.

Terus seperti itu sampai seminggu setelahnya. Dan seminggu lagi sesudahnya.

Jimin memang sempat meminta maaf beberapa hari pasca masalah yang ia timbulkan. Memang keadaannya jadi sedikit lebih baik. Tapi Yoongi makin pendiam. Membuat Jimin menyesal juga karena ia melempar paksaan.

Kala tak menerima pesan untuk bertemu di dua minggu kemudian, Jimin jadi ingin memastikan Yoongi _hyung_ -nya sedang marah atau kenapa. Maka dari itu, Jimin rela pergi sendiri ke apartemen Yoongi. Ingin tahu mengapa pria itu jadi aneh. Walau awalnya ragu, tapi pada akhirnya jari telunjuk menekan bel juga.

Yoongi masih semrawut saat membuka pintu. "Kau tahu _password_ -nya, Jimin." Suara juga masih serak.

Jimin acuh. "Tidak tidur lagi semalam?" Ia menerobos saja.

"Aku justru tidur sejak kemarin sore."

Jimin berbalik, memandang tak percaya. Tumben sekali. " _Hyung_ sakit?"

Menggeleng yang berarti tidak membuat Jimin lanjut masuk dan segera masuk dapur. Membuka almari dan menatapi apa yang ada di sana.

Langkah Yoongi menyusulnya. "Tidak usah sok memeriksa. Kau hanya handal membuat _sandwich_ saja."

Cibiran itu justru membuat Jimin terkekeh. Ia sampirkan mantel dan menggulung lengan. Bersiap membuat sarapan. Dan satu ciuman pipi diterimanya.

"Aku mandi." Yoongi langsung berjalan menjauh.

Jimin tak bisa melepaskan senyum. Suka sekali jika Yoongi kejam-kejam manis seperti itu. Jadi ingin dinikahi.

Eh.

Selanjutnya hanya dengung nada yang digumamkannya. Mengisi sunyi di sela kegiatan. Yang Jimin lakukan kemudian duduk, menanti Yoongi datang kembali. Ponsel di tangan kiri dan seiris roti isi di tangan kanan. Asyik sendiri.

Yoongi yang mendekat dan melahap sarapan pun diabaikan. Memancing sosok tersebut untuk berpindah melingkari meja dan mendekatinya. Menyandarkan tubuh di pinggiran kayu itu sambil menarik jauh ponsel sang kekasih.

Barulah Jimin mau memperhatikan. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Youngi pamerkan senyum miring yang membuat anak itu memandang heran.

" _Hyung_?"

Dan Yoongi angkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan kotak hitam mungil nan ringan. "Buka." Titahnya segera.

Jimin menurut. Mata sekejap langsung membola mendapati lingkar logam berkilau di sana. Sepasang cincin di sana. Model simpel khas Yoongi sekali. Sedikitpun suara tak keluar dari bibir Jimin Ia ambil satu cincin, mengangkat tinggi sampai melihat gores namanya di sana. Kurva manis tercetak di wajah.

"Kupikir memang tak ada salahnya memiliki benda yang sama." Yoongi mengacak puncak kepala Jimin.

"Pakaikan." Jimin ulurkan perak mungil itu ke wajah Yoongi yang langsung meletakkan ponsel Jimin. Menuruti perkataan, menikmati paras cerah dan binar senang di manik coklat sang terkasih.

Jimin mengangkat telapak, memandangi punggung tangan yang sudah terhias kilap di jemari manis. "Cantiknya…" Tentu Jimin memuji. Bahagia membuncah.

"Sesenang itu?" Yoongi bertanya heran.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk lebih dari sekali. "Mana kutahu Yoongi _hyung_ rela memberi cincin seperti ini." Ia masih betah menikmati hadiah tersebut.

Yoongi diam sebentar. Membiarkan kesenangan Jimin bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Lantas berucap,

"Itu imitasi, Jimin."

Yang disebut namanya segera menjatuhkan tangan. "HAH!?"

Jimin seperti didorong terjun dari atap apartemen Yoongi. Ia bahkan membolak-balik tangan, tak percaya. "Sungguh, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan santainya.

Gondok sekali hati Jimin. Mukanya langsung keruh menahan kesal, emosi. "JAHAT SEKALI!" Jimin melengking tak terima.

"Nah, kau benar-benar ingin pamer ke kawanmu saja, bukan? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kalau seperti itu." Yoongi bersedekap.

Jimin ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tapi malu. Jadi ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa selain memberi pandangan tajam ke mata datar Yoongi. Ingin sekali mendaratkan tamparan atau pukulan.

Dan suara kekehan Yoongi makin meningkatkan taraf kesalnya. Sempat sekali pria jahat itu tertawa?

"Yang asli masih kusimpan di kamar, Jimin. Kau bisa periksa." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipi putih di hadapannya itu.

Jimin terhenyak. "Kenapa disimpan?"

Yoongi kedikkan dua bahunya. Mengundang suara gemas Jimin terdengar.

"Yoongi _hyung_ …"

Yang disebut namanya hanya memiringkan kepala, tangan kembali disilangkan ke depan dada lagi. "Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika kau menghilangkannya. Mana mau aku pesan cincin mahal dua kali."

Mendengar itu Jimin hanya mencebik. Walau memang kadang ia akui kecerobohannya.

Yoongi menambahkan. "Tapi, jika yang itu hilang kau bisa minta padaku lagi."

Jimin memandang logam di tangan. Sebetulnya memang tak masalah itu imitasi atau bukan. Pada intinya ia lebih terkesima dengan Yoongi yang mau mengalah. Ia tentu tahu Yoongi tidak sekaku itu, tapi ini tak seperti perkiraannya.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga, itu keahlian Yoongi.

"Dan lagi, yang asli akan kuberikan besok-besok."

"Hm? Kapan?" Jimin angkat dagunya.

Sementara wajah Yoongi turun mendekati paras Jimin. Lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum miring yang membuat jantung berpicu. Dan belum apa-apa, wajah Jimin mulai dirasa memanas.

Hingga desir bisik Yoongi terdengar.

"Nanti, kalau aku sudah mau melamarmu." Katanya.

Detik selanjutnya, Jimin hanya mampu mengusakkan wajah di dada Yoongi. Menenggelamkan semburat rona wajah yang merambah hingga telinga.

Yoongi kembali mengusak surai lembut Jimin.

' _Manisnya.'_

* * *

 **-CHAP 3-**

 **END**


	4. Tongue

_**Kuharap kalian sudi membaca catatan di bawah :')**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada dua sosok yang kita kenal, yang jadi tokoh bahasan sejak tiga _chapter_ sebelumnya. Min Yoongi si penulis lagu dan Park Jimin sang pelajar (masih) berjiwa labil. Keduanya dalam atap yang sama, namun kegiatan berbeda.

Di kamar apartemen itu, Yoongi memaku mata pada pendar layar komputer. Sementara Jimin sibuk tengkurap di tempat tidur. Dengan tangan kanan mengapit sebuah pena. Lalu ada majalah yang terbuka di lembar berisi banyak kotak putih-hitam.

Soal teka-teki silang rupanya. Jimin menemukan itu setelah menyingkirkan jauh dari panci panas ramyun tadi. Sayang jika dijadikan alas, itu alasannya kala Yoongi bertanya heran.

Dan Jimin sudah berkutat dengan deret pertanyaan sejak setengah jam lalu. Dengan sabar menanti Yoongi selesai memeriksa _file_ sebelum mereka menjejak lantai bioskop. Rencana kencan mereka hanya itu.

Sementara Yoongi sendiri, merasa sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama ia akhirnya mematikan komputer. Tak mau membuat Jimin menjadi cerewet karena melewatkan jam tayang. Namun kala menoleh, kekasihnya itu justru nampak diam tenang. Fokus pada permainan otak di hadapan.

Yoongi justru pilih untuk mendekati ketimbang berganti pakaian. Yah, ingin mengistirahatkan punggung dulu barang lima menit sebelum tubuh kembali tegak di dalam mobil dan kursi bioskop. Ia turut menengkurapkan diri, berhadapan dengan paras Jimin. Juga ikut menatapi apa-apa saja yang belum bocah itu torehkan jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap, _hyung_." Manik Jimin sedikitpun tak bergerak pindah dari lembar itu. Pantat pena yang diapit jemari bergoyang, naik-turun berkali-kali menyenggol dagu, terus seperti itu. Mungkin otak sedang berputar. Lalu tangan kirinya menyangga pipi.

"Sebentar." Yoongi melipat dua tangan guna mendaratkan wajah di sana. Sebentar menatap lingkar cincin yang setia bertengger sejak seminggu lalu.

Lalu diam lagi.

Sekian lama, Jimin tak juga menggoreskan ujung penanya, membuat Yoongi mulai gemas.

Iya gemas, karena anak itu malah memainkan pipi. Digembung-gembungkan, kadang dihisap pula. Maka membawa efek ke struktur bibirnya. Beberapa detik mengerucut, lantas berubah digigit-gigit atau dikatupkan masuk ke mulut.

Yoongi jadi terbawa suasana, membasahi bibirnya dengan saliva. Inginnya menyambar langsung, tapi lebih baik tak usah saja ketimbang bocah itu memukulinya.

Jadi, Yoongi menjulurkan leher sedikit ke depan. Lamban membaca ketikan hitam karena posisinya tidak searah dengan tulisan tersebut. Hingga menemukan satu soal yang jawabannya segera melintas kilat di pikiran.

"Otot terkuat di tubuh manusia. Kau tak tahu apa itu?"

Jimin menegakkan kepala, membaca ulang apa yang diuatarakan Yoongi. Kemudian menggeleng.

Decak Yoongi suarakan. "Menurutmu apa?"

"Kaki. Tapi ada lima kotak di sini." Telunjuk pendek Jimin mengetuk beberapa kali di satu kotak angka sepuluh.

"Memang bukan itu jawabannya, Jimin."

"Yoongi _hyung_ tahu?" Jimin akhirnya memandang paras Yoongi juga. Lalu agak sedikit bergerak mundur saat mendapati wajahnya berjarak dekat dengan pria yang mengangguk yakin itu.

"Apa?" Ia lontarkan tanya lagi.

Bukan mulut yang menjawab Jimin, namun jari. Yoongi menunjuk bibir Jimin yang sempat membuat wajah itu kebingungan. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Yoongi lalu mengeluarkan sedikit ujung lidahnya.

"Lidah?" Jelas ada ketidakpercayaan di sana.

"Iya, lidah itu otot terkuat. Kau tidak percaya?"

Jimin menggeleng-geleng.

Lagi-lagi bukannya menjelaskan, Yoongi justru menarik pergi pena yang ada di tangan Jimin. Selanjutnya dengan tenang dan sengaja memberatkan suara ia berujar, " _Then, wanna fight me, bae_?"

Otak Jimin memproses cepat. Poin Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak terbilang buruk, dan apa yang Yoongi ucapkan itu bisa langsung ia mengerti arti dan maksudnya. Dengan lantang remaja itu berteriak, "MESUM!"

Ia lemparkan majalahnya ke paras Yoongi, menggerutu tidak jelas seraya bangkit pergi. Kaki menjejak-jejak kesal sambil membuka juga menutup pintu kamar keras-keras.

Yoongi sendiri tergelak sembari mendudukkan badan. Tangan mengusap paras yang tertampar lembar-lembar kertas, masih berusaha meredakan tawa. Ia tahu Jimin pasti begitu.

Seperti tidak pernah melakukannya saja.

Eh.

Jadi selanjutnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian, menyusul Jimin yang mungkin masih campur aduk hatinya.

"Ah, sial. Aku tidak lihat wajah meronanya."

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

 **END**

* * *

Pertama, ini kudapat dari akun _tumblr_ milik _jeongokus_. Hanya empat kalimat dialog (Bukan Yoongi dan Jimin sebenarnya), aku bingung menjabarakannya jadi panjang. Tiba-tiba saja feel-nya jadi tak sama dengan pertama kali aku baca :'(

Kedua, jika kalian tak paham (karena saat kubaca ulang, akupun tak paham tulisanku sendiri), ini intinya Yoongi menantang Jimin _main lidah_. Iya ciuman yang begitu.

Ketiga, ini pendek karena tugas menumpuk tapi aku terlanjur pamer ke Kak Gasuga kalau mau _update_ :')

Nah, semoga ada waktu dan ide yang enak kutulis panjang seperti chapter sebelumnya. Bye~

Tambahan: Aku lupa kalau ide cincin imitasi itu dapat dari komik jadul, lupa apa. Kusimpan sampai kertasnya menguning tapi aku malas cari. Terima kasih, responnya sangat sangat _**sangat**_ menggemberikan XD


	5. Manja

Jimin itu bukan manja. Tapi memang pada dasaranya dia butuh Yoongi. Terlalu bergantung, malah.

Ini satu dua kisah contohnya.

* * *

Satu

Ada kalanya Jimin tahu jika berita ramalan cuaca di layar TV itu benar. Tapi dia nekat keluar tanpa menggapai payung lebih dulu. Padahal Yoongi juga sudah mengingatkan. Bandel, diabaikannya pesan singkat itu.

Maka akhirnya Jimin terjebak di halte kota. Diam memandang tetes yang terjun jatuh dari atas sana.

Mata hanya melalangbuana menatapi percik pantul air di jalanan. Baik dari kecipak langkah-langkah sepatu orang, maupun dari cipratan roda-roda kendaraan. Jimin merengut. Intensitas airnya makin deras saja. Lalu Ia ambil ponsel di saku.

Melakukan apa? Tentu saja menelepon sang kekasih.

Yang pada akhirnya berkahir dengan sungutan kesal akibat alasan Yoongi.

 _'Aku masih sibuk. Salahmu mengabaikan pesanku. Tunggu saja sendiri.'_

Jadi, Jimin menunggu sebentar sampai habis sabarnya. Tak ada tanda berhenti.

Ia letakkan dua tangan di atas kepala, lantas menunduk dan bersiap lari. Baru juga sepatunya menjejak aspal jalan, ada orang menghampiri.

"Ojek payung, Tuan?"

Dalam batin ia bersorak senang. Ada tumpangan.

Jimin mendongak, namun matanya justru menyipit lucu. Dahi ikut pula berkerut.

Sosok Yoongi ada di sana. Dengan senyum lebar terpampang di parasnya.

Jimin otomatis lari mendekat. Mendempetkan tubuh setelahnya. Lantas terkekeh senang. "Aku sayang Yoongi _hyung_."

Mendengar itu, Yoongi segera mendekap bahu Jimin. Langsung bawa ia melangkah pergi. Sempat didekatkannya mulut pada telinga Jimin, membisik lirih,

"Tidak gratis, manis."

* * *

Dua

Jimin itu senang sekali terlambat jika sudah buat janji. Alasannya?

"Aku malas menunggu."

Tidak apa-apa jika memang ia datang tepat waktu. Masalahnya, Jimin terkadang baru sampai antara dua-tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Ada. Min Yoongi.

Pernah, di suatu hari yang temperatur udaranya mendekati nol derajat, pasangan kita yang manis ini janjian bertemu. Ingin melihat festival musik.

Pukul empat sore di kedai kopi dekat gedung acara, itu kesepakatannya.

Dan bisa ditebak, Jimin baru datang seperempat jam kemudian. Iya _sih_ , masih lebih baik _ketimbang_ biasanya. Tapi tetap saja membuat gondok. Dengan santai duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang bersedekap.

Jimin hanya terkekeh canggung. "Aku minum kopi sebentar, boleh?"

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Ia masih betah menyandarkan punggung pada senderan kursi. Menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone sewarna serpih salju di luar.

Ketika minuman panas milik Jimin diantar, tidak segera diminumnya. Hanya disentuh, lalu angkat sekejap, kemudian dikembalikan lagi ke tatakan. Yoongi diam melihatnya. Ia periksa detik waktu di pergelangan tangan.

"Sepuluh menit sebelum acara mulai, Jimin."

Eh, yang disebut namanya justru menggigit pipi dalam. Selanjutnya malah menggerutu ringan. "Kenapa tidak pesankan aku kopi juga? Ini panas, aku harus tunggu agak dingin baru bisa minum."

Yoongi mendecak satu kali. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kau tidak bilang ingin minum juga."

"Eh, tidak peka. Tidak pengertian!"

Oke, situasi mulai tegang. Karena tak ingin ada pertengkaran, Jimin lebih berpihak pada kediaman. Ia biarkan Yoongi dengan musiknya, sementara diri sendiri berkutat dengan gelas panas di meja. Meniup-niup keras dengan harapan suhunya cepat turun. Padahal tidak mungkin.

Menggeleng gemas, Yoongi kulum senyum di bibir. Ia dorong dahi Jimin supaya menjauh dari gelas, menarik minuman itu pergi dan diganti dengan kopi susu miliknya tadi.

"Milikku sudah hangat. Langsung minum saja."

Lalu ganti Yoongi yang sibuk meniup-niup.

Tidak tahu saja ia, jika hati Jimin juga ikut jadi hangat.

* * *

Tiga

Jimin kadang percaya dengan jimat atau hal-hal macam itu. Ada kalanya ia habiskan uang saku untuk pergi ke tempat pembacaan Kartu Tarrot. Atau menarik-narik lembar ribuan won dari toples tabungannya guna mencari barang-barang pembawa keberuntungan.

Mengetahui kebiasaan tersebut, Yoongi tak tahu harus komentar apa. Jadi dia biarkan saja Jimin seperti itu. Paling-paling dia harus siap merogoh saku jika Jimin merengek minta dibelikan roti krim atau roti keju karena dompetnya sekarat.

Suatu malam, Jimin heboh. Ia curhat jika sudah kehilangan pena kesayangan. Itu satu alat tulis kebanggaan yang selalu Jimin pakai kala ujian. Hanya pena murah, sebenarnya. Tapi Jimin percaya jika pilihan abjadnya selalu benar kalau ditoreh dengan itu. Sudah didoakan oleh nona peramal yang cantik pula. Sayang jika hilang.

Dan pagi itu wajah Jimin tampak sangat-sangat kesal. Yoongi yang menjemput sempat memberi kata penyemangat. Tapi agak tidak berguna.

Tentu saja. Karena ucapannya begini, "Kalu hanya dengan pena kau selalu lulus ujian, kenapa tidak bisa masuk kelas cepat? Cepat lulus, cepat menikah."

Itu sindiran atau semangat, _sih_?

Kemudian Yoongi ambil satu pena di saku jasnya. Warna hitam, mirip persis dengan kepunyaan Jimin walau tanpa ukiran nama.

"Pakai ini."

Jimin memandang sangsi. Namun, berhubung yang menawarkan adalah kekasih tampannya, Jimin terima.

"Semoga sukses. Jangan lupa senyum." Yoongi mengusak sayang surai Jimin, juga tak lupa menarik dua ujung bibir Jimin agar terangkat. Jimin yang senyum itu kesukaannya sekali. Manis.

Kemudian sekarang Jimin ada di kelas, duduk termangu. Pena milik Yoongi tidak keluar tintanya. Entah macet atau apa, tapi Jimin anggap itu sebagai kesialan. Ia putar ujungnya untuk memeriksa tabung tinta di dalam.

Kala ditarik keluar, sebuah kertas muncul. Jimin mengernyit.

Lembar pastel yang menyelimuti wadah tinta itu dibukanya, terpampang cukup panjang. Ada tulisan tangan.

 _'Ini lebih mujarab dibanding pena lawasmu. Jangan lupa senyum.'_

Lalu ada gambar hati merah dan _smiley_ di akhir.

Tentu saja bibir Jimin langsung melengkung naik, lebar sekali sampai menampakkan deret gigi. Kejadian itu disusul dengan adanya suara dari arah belakang.

"Tumben tidak bawa contekkan? Karena itu surat cinta, tidak jadi kusita." Guru cantiknya melangkah anggun ke depan kelas.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang dipandang aneh oleh kawan seruangan.

* * *

Ya, Jimin memang begitu. Mengaku tidak manja tapi selalu butuh perhatian. Mau cerewet, hobi ngambek, bandel, dan lain-lain juga Yoongi tetap sayang.

Ini katanya, "Karena yang bisa disayang hanya satu," sambil santai menyuap keripik.

Pasang mata Jimin menajam. "Ingin cari lebih dari satu?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku ingin yang sepertimu. Persis, mirip, tak mau ada beda. Coba carikan."

Sekarang malah Jimin tertawa, lalu menerjang tubuh Yoongi yang tengkurap di atas sofa. "Sayang Yoongi _hyung_. Sayang sekali."

 _Eaaaa~_

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 5-**

 **END**

* * *

AN:

Besok senin ujian, tapi aku nggak suka hafalan :') Capek, sulit ingat. Sedih juga, belum siap :')

Cuma mau mohon do'a, semoga dengan persiapan pas-pasan ini aku tetep bisa lulus :') Makasih~

Btw.. iya, aku _publish_ ini jadi dua versi. Satu YoonMin, satu KookMin. Cuma sekedar survei kecil-kecilan. Rasa-rasanya aku mau pindah lapak KookMin ke _wattpad_ :))

Baru rencana sih. Makannya bikin survei sekedar pemantapan aja(?)

Makasihhh~


End file.
